Conventionally known is a vehicle seat having a walk-in function that is capable of widening a getting in/out space positioned behind the seat and having a tilt-down function that is capable of compactly folding down the whole seat. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,533 teaches a vehicle seat having the walk-in function and the tilt-down function described above.
In this disclosure, the vehicle seat is constructed such that when an operation for the walk-in function is performed, a seat back is tilted to a forwardly inclined position, and a slide-lock condition of a seat body relative to a vehicle floor is released, so that a condition in which the whole seat is capable of sliding forwardly can be obtained. Further, the vehicle seat is constructed such that when an operation for the tilt-down function is performed, the seat back is widely tilted forwardly, and a seat cushion is sunk downwardly, so that a tilt-down space of the seat back can be obtained.
In particular, the seat cushion is rotatably connected to the seat back via link members, so as to be sunk forwardly and downwardly due to link motion of the link members that can be operated with the forwardly tiltable rotation of the seat back.
In the conventional art described above, because the seat back and the seat cushion are linked to each other, the seat cushion is moved forwardly even when the walk-in function is performed. Therefore, a retracting space which allows the whole seat to slide forwardly can be narrowed. As a result, a getting in/out space formed behind the seat can be narrowed.
Thus, there is a need in the art to ensure a wide retracting space which allows a seat body of a vehicle seat having a walk-in function and a tilt-down function to move forwardly when the walk-in function is performed.